0fRosesAndPower
by ShadowExorcist795
Summary: 345


0f Roses And Power

Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the Imperial year 1180, there was a huge country by the name of Fód'lan.

The main kingdom of this country to the north was the Holy Kingdom of Farghus, whose leader and only heir to the throne was crown prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

For someone so young, much was expected of him. So much responsibility.

He was a good prince and leader, but a naive one.

To the east was the kingdom estate of the Lanciester Alliance, and just to the east of that was House Reigan, with Duke Reigan as the head of House Reigan within the Lanceister estate.

Claude Von Reigan, grandson of Duke Reigan, was the noble heir and crown prince of Almyra, a small nation to the east of the House Reigan.

To the west and south was the kingdom of the Adrestian Empire, in which this area was the second largest kingdom in Fod'lan.

Her heir was Edelgard Von Hresveig. She went by the name of the Flame Emperor. She was also very naive.

And to the north of Faerghus was the small kingdom of House Gautier.

But during that year, that fateful year at Gerrig Mach Monastery, when a new professor was appointed to one of the three Houses, that when the Death Knight had appeared, war had broken out and had lasted only 5 years.

This is where our story begins.

——————————————————

It was the year 1185. The war with the Death Knight had finally ended.

But a new war between the kingdom, Alliance, and Empire-Lanceister, Adrestian, and Faerghus-rose up.

Claude had still not become leader and king of the alliance yet.

But his friends Edelgard and Dimitri were forever fighting and going at each other's throats. Neither side was winning yet. House Gautier remained neutral through all of this. They preferred not to get mixed up in that affair, as they had "issues" of their own.

Sylvain Jose Gautier, 24 year old heir to House Gautier and the Gautier Inheritance, leaned against the wall of a building, and sighed.

He had just gotten rejected by another woman.

He didn't understand what he did wrong.

He was sure women loved a guy who bore a crest. He had tried every pick up line he had, but that hadn't worked.

Was he missing something? Something important?

Crests weren't all that important to him.

He sighed again.

"Would you quit that sighing?" said a very irritated Felix. "It's getting on my nerves." "I would have to agree." replied Lorenz.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and Felix Hugo Fraldarius were friends of Sylvain's. Well, Lorenz was more of a love rival than a friend. He was heir to House Gloucester, a neighboring nation to the south of House Reigan.

Felix was heir to House Fraldarius, which was just to the south of House Gautier.

The two were visiting Sylvain.

Both had grown in those 5 years. Felix had to cut and trim his black hair which had grown long in those years.

Lorenz was still the same conceited fool he always was, and was more of a pain in the ass than Sylvain would have liked.

Likewise the same went for Felix.

The two loved to torment and bully the young lancer, but he still thought of them as friends.

He had no idea his life, not to mention those around him, was going to change.

He sighed once more, and Felix smacked him upside the head.

"Would you stop that fucking sighing? You're giving me and Lorenz a headache! You're pathetic, you know that? Just go after another woman like you always do!"

"What's the point if I always get rejected?" Sylvain whined, "There's got to be something that I'm missing!"

"Lord Sylvain," one of the servants called, "your father, King Gautier, wants to have a word with you."

Sylvain groaned loudly, showing his displeasure. He never liked his father. They didn't see eye to eye on many things, and his father always had some excuse to belittle him about his skirt chasing and flirting behavior, stating that it wasn't very noble and gentlemanly.

"I swear," he muttered as he followed the servant to the House throne room, "one day..I wish that the old man would kick the bucket." And it was then that the young lancer had some very dark thoughts.

Thoughts of him murdering his father in cold blood. He secretly smiled at the thoughts.

Before long, they arrived. The servant left. Sylvain strode into the throne room.

"What is it old man?" he said irritably.

"Sylvain, this has got to stop. Your skirt chasing and flirting has gone too far. The women have started to complain that you are irritating them."

"What do you want me to do?"

King Gautier pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Weren't you just listening to a word I said? Also I don't appreciate the name 'old man'. How childish. That's no way to speak to your father young man. Show some respect."

"I'll show some respect when you stop treating me like a kid, shoving responsibilities that have to do with my crest on me, and stop badgering me about my skirt chasing and flirting with the women. Now if you'll excuse me, father, I have to go." And Sylvain turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

King Gautier sighed. "That boy's going to be the death of me one day, I swear."

——————————————————-

That night, as the king walked the halls to go to the bathroom, he heard a noise, but didn't see anything.

Suddenly a lance flashed in the darkness, stabbing into him, cutting him down.

Crimson blood splattered all over the walls as the king lay there in a heap on the ground. But he was surprisingly still alive, but barely.

He looked up. Sylvain! That traitor!

His own son, his own flesh and blood...!

He tried screaming out for help, but with one more fatal stab, he was dead. Blood splattered on Sylvain's cheek./nightcore-3/my-demons

He was a demon. A pure demon. "I'm sorry father, but I've waited so long to do this. I hate you. I've always hated you. I wanted to be myself, but I couldn't. Now I'm finally free, after so many years."

His eyes glinted maliciously, with a hint of red. He'd gone mad.

One of the servants was passing by and saw the horrific sight. She fled before she was seen.

There was no regret in Sylvain's eyes, only hatred.

——————————————

Dimitri stood up from his throne, anger clearly rising within him. He ruled over most of Fod'lan. The empire still eluded his grasp.

"WHAT? Sylvain murdered his father in cold blood?"

"Um, yes you're highness." spoke up the servant. "I was making the night rounds when I heard a scream and went to investigate. It was then that I saw the boy above his father, lance in his hand covered in blood. He doesn't yet know anyone saw him committing such an act."

"Send for him immediately." Dimitri said to the nearest guard. "This act of treason will not be tolerated, no matter if he's my friend."

"Sir! It will be done." And the guard left.

"This act is non transgressionable and by no means pardonable!" said Dimitri.

———————————————————-

Before the guard came to collect him, Sylvain had hid the Lance of Ruin in his inventory.

He walked before the throne and bowed down on one knee.

"Dimitri, you look well. I see that the position of high king suits you."

Dimitri was not at all pleased, his right eye narrowing.

"Quit the pleasantries Sylvain. I have been informed of what you have done. This act of treachery is by no means pardonable. I don't care what your reasons were, it is not ok to murder your father in cold blood. I don't care if I am your friend. Admit that you've done wrong."

Sylvain stood.

"I don't regret what I did. The old man had it coming. I simply waited until the right time to strike. I have no regrets."

Dimitri tried to keep himself under control.

"Fine. If you want to play it like that, then you are hereby banished and exiled from the kingdom until further notice. It will take a considerable amount of dedication and faith for you to prove your worth to return."

"That's not fair!" Sylvain yelled. "My reason was justified! He tried to kill me, his only son!"

"I do not care. Now Sylvain, begone from my sight."

The young lancer grumbled as he left the main kingdom and his small kingdom.

Sylvain looked one last time behind him at his home and at the main kingdom.

He sighed. What just happened? He couldn't believe what he'd done.

He had just killed his father. But for what? Power? Rebellion? Revolution?

Whatever the reason, he didn't have any regrets. He had just lied to his best friend. His father had never tried to kill him.

The demon in him was slowly starting to awaken. The demon and the monster. He didn't care.

It then became apparent to him what exactly he did it for. Power. Rebellion. Money. The chance to be free from crests. To just be himself.

The Lance of Ruin gleamed at his side where he had taken it out of his inventory.

Devine punishment from the goddess wouldn't reach him.

He knew he had done a terrible thing, but it wasn't as bad as what the western church had done.

What he wasn't prepared for was the terrible fate that was to befall him.


End file.
